


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: BAMF Beth Boland, F/F, F/M, M/M, Obsessive Rio (Good Girls), Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beth goes to a bar after learning dean cheated on her. She’s a boss bitch, but what happens when Rio claims her.🤭😅





	1. Mine

“Dog ass man whore” Beth screamed at dean. He was really an asshole. “You act like it’s my fault Bethie, you wouldn’t have sex with me after You had Emma.” He yelled back. The nerve of him, she was way out of his league, she had heard what his football buddies said about her when dean was out of the room. She never even considered cheating on him. Yet, he had cheated on her with a girl that was old enough to be his daughter. “Your 40 dean, fucking F o r t y do you need me to spell it out for you, Amber was old enough to be your daughter, shit, I’m 36 dean, I’m even younger than your ugly ass.” Beth mused at him.

Anger took over his features, he looked embarrassed. “You got 24 seconds to get out of my house, shot clock!” She yelled at him. “Fine” dean stammered out tears running down his face. 

“You got 24 seconds” She yelled as he scurried out of her home. She rolled her eyes, she really didn’t give a fuck. “Fuck it all tonight, I want dean outta my head tonight. “ she said to her self heading up stairs. Her kids were all at a sleepover so, she had the house to herself. She put on a black fitted dress. She looked at herself in the mirror, she knew she was pretty with her strawberry blond her and big blue eyes, but damn she looked good enough to eat today. 

That was exactly what she planned to happen tonight, she thought to herself.

****************  
She walked into the bar lucky’s was it. She pranced in it was packed she was sure to find someone to hook up with. She sat at the bar, and waved down the bartender. “What would you like to drink ma’am?” He asked eyeing her cleavage. She gave him a seductive look, “bourbon on the rocks”she said licking her lips.

He visibly tensed, when he turned around to get her the drink a dark figure appeared behind her. He was tall, with tan skin, and dark brown almost black eyes filled with lust. He pulled her away into a dark hall, and pushed her up against a wall, “mine”, he growled as he began to suck his mark into her. She knew this was 29 shades of fucked up, but she didn’t care.

She moaned as the handsome stranger claimed her. He quickly lifted up Her dresses and slid her under where aside. He plunged into her without warning she grasped. He stayed their a few minutes pressing her against he wall letting her adjust before he began thrusting into her. His big cock, moved quickly in and out of her. They were moaning and groaning in Sink. She felt a growing ball in her belly, he reached down her rubbed her clit setting off her orgasm. 

He not a few seconds later released his hot seed inside of her. They stayed their for a few minutes looking into each other’s eyes. “Your mine red, don’t forget that” he drawled as he slowly pulled out of her. “What’s your name?” She asked. “The name’s Rio” he drawled. She liked the sound of that. He took out her phone and grabbed her thumb putting in her finger print Id before going to her contacts and putting in his number. 

He called himself, and then he kissed her. “Your mine, and I will contact you about our date next Saturday” he whispered against her ear. Before walking away, and out the door. Beth stood their shocked, who was he?

But she felt a spark between her and Rio. She was his, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t have a bit of fun disobeying him, she thought as she fixed herself up. And headed out of the bar herself.


	2. La ventana silla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio go on a date. Then proceed to have car sex.

Rio had saw the hot red head from across the room, a natural seductress. She had gave that wimpy bartender a look, and the dude had practically cum in his pants. That made Rios blood boil, right then and there he decided she was his. He lead her into the hallway and fucked her nice and hard. She was truly beautiful. He had felt a spark with her, one he hadn’t felt since Maria. 

So here he was getting ready for their date this Saturday. He was a crime boss, so he had no problem with money.

Send me your location-Rio 

He sent her a text, she sent her home address. He had on his suit a nice black suit with a perfectly clean cut look. He knew he was hot. He made his way to his Cadillac, he typed in the address and let Siri lead him to a home in a suburban neighborhood. This amused him.

He knocked at the door, and his mouth dropped open at the sight of his Red. She had on a red fitted dress. She was showing a bit of cleavage and she looked amazing. What he wouldn’t do to bend her over and fuck her right now. She smirked, she knew the affect she had on him. 

He let her walk in front of him to his car,and he got a very nice view of her ass.

——-Beth put a little extra sway in her hips as she walked away. Rio opened his passengers door, and she slid into his car. Annie was watching the kids while Beth went on her date. Rio hopped into the Driver’s seat, he put a comforting hand on her thigh as they drove to the restaurant. 

“My name is Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Beth” she blurted out at a red light. “Ok, ma”, Rio mused.As he drove off. They spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence. They pulled up at what looked like a very fancy restaurant.It was called La Ventana silla. She stepped out and they made their way inside, everyone visibly tensed at the sight of Rio. Beth wondered why, but didn’t ask. 

Beth sat down, and a nervous young waiter ran and got them what looked like the most expensive bottle of wine. He elegantly poured some into each of their glasses and left the wine on the table. Rio smirked at the flustered man, and Beth shook her head. “I own this place, so everything’s on the house” Rio told her. That wasn’t entirely true, he had connections set up with Lot’s of businesses, but Elizabeth didn’t need to know that. 

“That explained why everyone were acting like you would murder them any second, when you walked in” she mused. Oh little did she know, Rio thought. He let out a full belly laugh. She smirked at him. Wow she really was great. The rest of the night was filled with small talk, as they learned new facts about each other. He lead her out side, and kissed her passionately. 

He kissed her lips once more. Breaking the kiss, Rio begin to kiss her neck, he lead her to his car. She gave him an excited look when they broke away for air. He slammed Beth against the car and started kissing her roughly, she could feel his big hard member pressed up again her. She moaned at the feel of how hard he was for her. 

He rode his hand up on her thigh and pushed aside her thong. He ripped them off of her, and tucked them into his back packet. He smirked at her. “These are mine now ma” he drawled. He then lead her to his back seat. He laid down and she climbed on top of his muscular body. 

She straddled him and cupped him in her jeans. He moaned in response. She pulled his shirt over his head and undone his jeans. He pulled her dress over her head and starts to massage her boobs. Before leaning up and sucking Her nipples. She moaned in response. 

She freed his big long cock and practically whimpered at the sight. Rio took his length in his hand and teased Beth’s entrance. Before she sinked down on his dick. She began moving slowly at first, but then they began to build a steady pace. “Cum for me Elizabeth” and with that Beth came rio following right after her.They sat blissfully in the afterglow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I accidentally made the second chapter a separate story but whatever 🤡🥰😂

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, guys I was on Wattpad reading stories and thought why not being a predictable Wattpad plot based story here‼️♥️💕🌹


End file.
